As a typical example exhibiting semiconductor properties, Group 14 elements such as silicon and germanium are represented. Particularly, silicon has been utilized in almost all semiconductor devices because of its wide availability, ease of processing, excellent semiconductor properties, and ease of controlling properties. Similar to silicon, an oxide exemplified by an oxide of Group 13 elements such as indium and gallium also exhibits semiconductor properties and can be utilized in a semiconductor element such as a transistor. For example, as disclosed in Japanese patent application publication No. 2015-225104, International publication No. 2015-031037, and United States patent application publication 2010/0182223, a semiconductor device in which both a transistor having a silicon-containing semiconductor (hereinafter, referred to as a silicon semiconductor) and a transistor having an oxide semiconductor are incorporated and a display device using the semiconductor device have been developed.